


one more light

by flwrhanakotoba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sad with a Happy Ending, just a headcanon I had, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrhanakotoba/pseuds/flwrhanakotoba
Summary: Remus always was very mysterious. But there were two things which he kept well hidden. His feelings for Sirius and his self harming behavior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first published on fanfiction.net ✨

Since Remus started this thing he carefully watched out that nobody will see it. No one should see his scars and cuts. His friends probably thought he was always cold and didn't over thought when he was wearing his usual sweaters, even when it was a bit warmer outside.  
It wasn't easy to live in a boarding school and hide the fact that you harm yourself but he managed it. Until a special someone with black, long hair became sceptical. Sirius.  
For a while now Remus had feelings for his next-door neighbour and also best friend.  
Because of his feelings he became a bit more careless around Sirius.  
While the both of them were studying together the taller one didn't notice that his sleeves slid a bit up.   
The black haired instantly saw the scars on his wrist and pointed at them while asking "What did you do there?"  
In a second Lupin blushed and looked away. "This... Uhm... A few years ago I cut myself on a broken glass..." His voice was only a mumble along with him adjusting his sleeves.  
The shorter one of them didn't believe him. A quick side glance and Remus was almost sure that Sirius was worried about him.  
The usually so loud one only whispered this time. "Moony..."  
Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. These were their nicknames within their little group. Sirius was Padfoot, James was Prongs, Peter Wormtail and like he was called a moment ago, Remus was Moony.  
Although Pads called him, the bookworm didn't answer.  
"Remus."  
Remus' heart stopped for a second before beating way faster than normal. It was odd to hear his real name from Sirius. He wasn't accustomed to that.  
"Do you cut yourself?"


	2. Chapter 2

Normally Remus would deny everything but at that moment it seemed as if his voice was stuck in his throat. As a reply he simply shook his head.  
"You can talk with me, Rem. Even if you cut yourself, don't you trust me?"  
The sound of Sirius' voice broke the heart of the brown haired. Concern. Sadness. It was too much for him.  
"Of course I trust you..." he croaked. Not only did it feel so but apparently his voice did not want to cooperate.  
This time it was Sirius who shook his head. "You're so important to me, I'm afraid..."  
It was no more than a whisper but something broke inside of Remus. Why did Sirius worry?  
He was not worth anything at all, so why should he worry?  
Moony's gaze wandered down and out of nervousness he began to scratch his cuts. It only took a few seconds for Sirius to realize. Pads reached for his hands to hold them.  
"Stop it..."  
Amber eyes filled with tears.  
Remus couldn't understand why Sirius act like this. Yet his heart beat faster than ever. Are they holding hands right now?  
No, Sirius surely didn't want to see blood. That must be the reason.  
With shaking hands Remus pulled them back and slid away. "I-I do not cut myself, Padfoot, that would be nonsense..."  
He swallowed. Sirius shouldn't hear him crying.  
"Remus..."  
Again this tone. Then also his Name.  
Remus was petrified.  
"You're suffering... and that hurts..."  
That was enough to make the younger one cry. For a moment you could only hear his sobbing and sniffing.  
Until Sirius hugged him.


End file.
